BBR Begins
BBR Begins '''is the first episode of Bikini Bottom Rescuers. Transcript opens in the Krusty Krab '''SpongeBob: Hey Squidward Squidward: What? SpongeBob: Do you remember that time we saved the world out of water Squidward: Since then it is all you have been talking about SpongeBob: Yeah. I know! zooms in to Mr. Krabs office Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Seems like we have been making a lot more money this month. man walks into his office The Man: Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: What?! The Man: We looked carefully at the Krusty Krab profile and we seem to have found out that, you have not been paying the bills at all! Mr. Krabs: Bills?! What bills?! The Man: Gas bill, water bill, electric bill, and the most important bill, renting bill! Mr. Krabs: Renting bill? But I built this place all by myself! The Man: Yes but according to section 5a paragraph c of the buisness code, the business is required to pay a renting bill without any excuses! And as for not paying any bills we are required to shut down this business for eternity! Mr. Krabs: Oh. Do I get to keep the money from the cash register and stuff The Man: Eh, sure why not! Mr. Krabs: By the way did someone report me? The Man: Yeah, some guy called Tyce or something. I dunno he thinks he is gonna get VSTF on wikia or something but he sucks too much! Mr. Krabs: Oh yeah so go on then shut down my business! crew are on the street Mr. Krabs: Gee. This is harder than I thought! Guess I should give Plankton the formula! the Chum Bucket Plankton: Oh hello Eugene! Mr. Krabs: Plankton, since I lost my restaurant I, thought I would finally give you the formula! the formula into Plankton’s hands See ya around! leaves Plankton: Holy plot twist! Karen: What another pet gave you a krabby patty? Plankton: No, honey I have the formula!! Karen: Yay! back to the crew on the street Mr. Krabs: I don’t what else we can do SpongeBob: Remember the time we saved the world out of water Mr. Krabs: Yeah SpongeBob: Why not we get the crew back together and become Superheroes again! Squidward: Isn’t that just the plot of IJLSA Fish Narrator: Our standards and practices don’t allow for fourth wall breaks- Ah forget it! is in Sandy’s treedome Squidward: Uh.. Mr. Krabs wants to get the out of water crew back together to protect the ocean blah blah blah Sandy: Hmm. Sounds fun I can finally use these custom costumes I made they look the same as our regular clothes but have a hidden chip inside that will give us superpowers Squidward: Isn't that part of the plot of the IJLSA? Sandy: Just tell Krabs I am in! Squidward: Okay! is trying to get Patrick into the BBR SpongeBob: So Krabs wants to get the crew from out of water together to be superheroes Patrick: Does that mean I get free food? SpongeBob: Sure why not Patrick: I am in! crew are together in the treedome Sandy: Okay team if we all put on these costumes we will have superheroes just like the IJLSA! SpongeBob: But these costumes look just like our regular clothes! Sandy: But if we wear these we will get superpowers! change off-screen Squidward: This isn't work- transforms into a superhero still not work- transforms hasn't work- transforms and FINALLY WEARS A SHIRT Patrick: down at his shirt What is this thing? Squidward: Me and- transforms I still haven't transforms and has a clarinet in his hand Finally! Patrick: I feel smarter… And ready to fight his hands and donuts come out Ooh cool! Now that is free food! to eat the donuts Squidward: Wait what? into his clarinet and music notescome out what? Mr. Krabs: So.. his eyes and money comes out OOOOOH MONEY! Sandy: Well I know what mine is… SCIENCE POWER! SpongeBob: So what is my superpower Sandy? Sandy: Just put a finger in your hole to find out? SpongeBob: Okay? a finger in his hole and Krabby Patties come out Krabby Patty attack?! Sandy: Yep! So anyway I made some evil robots to test out our powers on! SpongeBob: his Krabby Patty power Let's do this! Sandy: Okay! Come out robots! robots enter SpongeBob: Oh no you don't flies wait what? Sandy: Oh yeah we can fly! SpongeBob: Okay! up to the robot and punches him Evil robot: Ouch! That hurt! SpongeBob: Oh yeah don't think that is the worse AHHH! fight is censored with a card that says [CENSORED] But all I did was punch him twice and twice as hard robot is passed out on the floor Evil robot: Ouch!!!! is fighting another robot Patrick's robot: laugh I am gonna kill you! Patrick: Watch and learn! his donut power on him Patrick's robot: Ouch! You've gone too far now! uses his power again Now I am uses his power again I am uses his power again Would you listen to me alrea- uses his power again Patrick: Okay! Patrick's robot: Oh forget it! By the way I am dead dies the robots have been beaten Sandy: Well we did it! SpongeBob: I wonder what our next adventure will be end Patrick: The end! Category:Episodes Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Episodes Category:PlanetofLinux Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots